This invention relates generally to animal leashes. More specifically, the invention relates to an animal leash system having interchangeable components which allows for different arrangements to accommodate various situations.
Animal restraints and dog leashes which are configured for specific situations are well known. For example, crates may be used for travel and short term restraint for over active dogs. Variable length leashes are typically retractably spooled to allow a user to control the length of the leash depending, e.g., upon the dog""s proximity to oncoming traffic.
A typical dog leash includes a collar having a metal loop or ring to which a lead, usually made of leather, may be removably attached. Some leashes provide adjustable length leads which may be adjusted by the way of a series of xe2x80x9cwaist holesxe2x80x9d allowing a varying overlap of the leash material. While having the capability for length adjustment makes the leash more versatile, it does not address certain specific situations which may occur when walking or recreating a dog or other leashed pet. For example, it is often necessary to keep the dog""s head and mouth away from passers-by or small children. This is typically accomplished by grabbing under the coilar. While this method may be satisfactory for small animals, it can lead to sprained or broken fingers when attempted with a larger, more powerful animal. Also, when hunting, it may be necessary to restrain an animal to a tree or other object, the size of which is totally unpredictable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,444 issued to Joseph T Perrulli discloses a hands free dog leash system which includes a belt or harness adapted for wearing about the torso of a person. By contrast, the present invention contemplates a leash system having a number of different applications, including use as a hands free leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,380 issued to Sarah Hodgson discloses another hands free adjustable leash system. The system allows for adjustable attachment to a user at one end, with attachment means for attaching to a collar at the other end. By contrast, the present invention allows for hands free use, use with or without a collar, use as a short range restraint (e.g., for heeling), as well as other uses.
The present invention provides a versatile animal leash system. The system includes at least two ropes which can serve as leads. A plurality of rope clamps are adapted for friction fit about the ropes to facilitate binding of end portions of the rope allowing for various leash configurations. The clamps also facilitate coupling of the ropes to produce a double lead arrangement. A slip ring allows for use without a collar in one configuration of the leash system, while a clip secured to an end portion of the leash allows for attachment to a typical collar in another configuration. A first one of the ropes is relatively short and is used as a heeling lead. The proximal end of the leash may be formed into a handle to facilitate one handed control of the leashed animal. Alternatively, the proximal end of the leash, by adjusting the position of one of the clamps, may be used for attachment to an immovable object such as tree. Multiple heeling leads may be attached to a single main lead to allow a single user to leash several dogs at once.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an animal leash system which may be configured for several different applications.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animal leash system which includes a dual purpose clamping means which allows for rapid and easy reconfiguration of the leash.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animal leash system which uses rope instead of leather straps as the lead material.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animal leash system which may be secured in the field to immovable objects of varying size.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animal leash system which allows a single user to leash several animals at once.
It is another object of the invention to provide an animal leash system which may configured for hand free use.